A Heart to Heart Chat
by K.M. Redselig
Summary: Asriel is having some trouble adjusting to his new life on the surface, but it helps having friends to talk to. A one-shot story.


A Heart to Heart Chat

by K.M. Redselig

Summary: Asriel is having some trouble adjusting to his new life on the surface, but it helps having friends to talk to. A one-shot story.

* * *

*THUD*

Asriel wiped the snow off the back of his head. He huffed softly.

Okay. That was a good shot. But he could do that too. Besides, using snowballs was a little easier than what he used last time.

A sly smile crossed his muzzle. He discreetly scooped up some snow, packing it into a ball.

He could hear his friend approaching. He turned around. He quickly pulled his arm back. He hurled.

*THUD*

Now it was Frisk's turn to brush himself off. Laughter ensued. It wasn't over.

Asriel wasn't going to be so easy on him this time. He ran away. Frisk pursued him, hastily scooping up a ball. He flung it. He missed. Asriel turned around and stuck his tongue out, giving raspberries.

He quickly pulled another snowball together. He threw it. It grazed Frisk's arm. Frisk returned another one. They ran around the field, taking cover behind trees and hills, exchanging snowballs.

Quickly backpedaling, Asriel threw another snowball at Frisk. He missed by a long shot, this time. It was hard to aim while running backwards.

He was so wrapped up in the moment, he didn't notice the hole behind him, nestled inconspicuously in the snow.

He slipped. He fell in.

Down. And down.

The only sound now was that of the air rushing past his face. It whistled as he accelerated toward the bottom.

The ground below was eventually visible. A vast stretch of grass and large yellow flowers, rapidly rising up to meet him. Almost beckoning him, drawing him in. Large jagged mountains surrounded the landscape, looming ominously in the distance. His heart raced. Panic set in.

The air continued to whistle. The ground quickly came closer, and closer. Faster, and faster. Large vines shot up from the ground, moving to wrap around him as maniacal laughter filled the air.

"No!" He reached up to shield his face.

*THUD*

Gasping for breath, Asriel rolled over. His snout hurt. Groaning, he reached up to rub it. In the dark space, he could feel carpet pressed against his head. A few seconds later, he realized he was also tangled in his bedsheets.

He lay there, shaking. A couple of tears rolled off of his face. He couldn't help himself. Within seconds, he was bawling. It took him a few moments to find enough strength to extricate himself from the blankets and pull himself off of the floor.

Crawling up onto his bed, he sat down and leaned over, sniffling.

Again? Why?

This was the third time now.

The next evening, Frisk's phone buzzed. Stopping the work he was doing, he reached over to look at it. He paused, looking at the message. Then, he thumbed back a reply.

A short while later, Asriel was at his door. He looked at Frisk glumly. Water dripped off of the rain poncho he was wearing, and his snout stuck out from under the hood.

"You didn't have to ask. I told you you can come over any time." Frisk brought him in. "Can I get you anything?"

Asriel shuffled slowly inside. He looked down at the floor. "No. Not really. Just... I guess I needed someone to talk to."

Frisk helped him remove the poncho, setting it in a spot where it wouldn't make a mess. They went into his room and sat down.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, you're not. I'm glad you came over. You know, Alphys and Undyne are always happy to see you too."

Asriel nodded. "Yeah. How are things here?"

"They are okay. Pretty normal. Whatever 'normal' means, anyway." Frisk chuckled. Then he looked back at Asriel. "So what's wrong? You said you're not sleeping well?"

Asriel looked at the window, watching the raindrops hit the pane and trickle down. A soft thunder could be heard outside. He huffed. "Frisk... I keep having this dream. It's like... I'm falling. This time you and I were playing, and then I fell into this hole."

"Yeah?"

"I woke up on the floor, too." He rubbed his nose.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." He glanced around the room, before looking down again. "I mean... I'm not really hurt or anything. But what bothers me is the place I keep seeing, at the bottom. Just, the way it looks, I mean."

"What about it?"

"Well, I guess... I guess it reminds me of the way things were. It's... it's terrifying."

As he recalled the imagery of that place, the familiar feelings associated with it started to creep in. A tear rolled down his cheek. Then a few more came, as he trembled softly. Eventually he sighed, flustered. "I can't keep... crying all the time like this."

"It's okay if you cry. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I know, but... it's just..."

"Asriel, come here."

Slowly, Asriel slid over next to him. Frisk grabbed a blanket, draping it around him. He then pulled him in close with both arms, holding him tightly. "Just take a deep breath, okay?"

"Yeah... okay..." Shakily, he attempted a deep breath. Then another. He leaned against Frisk, who squeezed him tighter. A few more tears rolled off of his face. The trembling wasn't so bad, now. His breathing was calmer.

"Just relax. You're going to be okay."

A few moments went by. Gradually, Asriel was able to calm down somewhat.

"Uh, Frisk? Don't let go of me. Okay?"

The squeeze became a little tighter. He could feel Frisk's hand rubbing up and down his arm, pushing against the blanket he was wrapped in.

He sat there for a few moments, and sighed. "It feels so real each time."

"Yeah, I bet." Frisk held onto him. "You know what though?"

"What?"

"It doesn't really surprise me. You spent a long time as a flower. I don't think you're used to being this way yet." He hugged the blanket around him. "Maybe it will take some time to get better."

Asriel nodded slowly. He sniffled. "I... I guess. Maybe. I guess that makes sense."

"I mean, you probably haven't even been hugged in a long time. I think you missed out a little bit, when you were down there."

A few more tears fell off of Asriel's snout. "Y-yeah..."

"You know, you're starting a new life. On the surface, too. Everything is different for you. Things aren't going to be the way they used to be anymore. Maybe you're a little overwhelmed." He continued squeezing him. "You've come such a long way though. I'm really proud of you. I know you can get through this too."

Asriel smiled weakly. "Th-thanks. I really appreciate that." He reached up and wiped a tear from his face. "I just... I'm sorry, Frisk. I wish I could be a better friend than this. I need to toughen up."

"You will. I'm not worried about you."

A few moments went by. Frisk eased up on the hug, slowly pulling his arm back and resting his hand on Asriel's shoulder.

"How are your parents?"

"My parents? Uhh... they're good. They seem pretty happy."

"Yeah." Frisk started to grin. "I'll never forget the looks on their faces when they saw you again."

"Haha... yeah. I don't think I will either. They just seemed... I don't even know how to describe it." He chuckled softly. "I'm glad you were there with me that day. I don't think I could have done it on my own."

"Only thing is, though. You're not the prince of the Underground anymore. Now you're just the prince of your own bedroom." He gave Asriel a quick noogie. Asriel suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well... maybe I could change that." He glanced up in thought. "I could always get into politics! You know, now that I'm up on the surface."

A pause. Frisk gave him a deadpan look.

Asriel tilted his head. "What?"

Frisk simply smirked and shook his head. "Somehow, I just don't see you doing that."

Asriel giggled. "What, you don't think I'd be very good at it?"

Frisk smiled. "Well, we'll see."

A few moments went by. The gentle thunder continued intermittently, passing over the house.

"So, what kinds of things do you talk about these days?"

Asriel thought for a moment. "Well... now they're wondering where I'm going to go to school. And how."

Frisk nodded. "I guess you could go to school. I don't know what they'll do with you. You'll probably be smarter than the teachers."

Asriel blushed. "Oh, stop that. You know that's not true."

Frisk grinned. "Come on, you used to read a lot. A lot of people don't do that."

Asriel rolled his eyes and groaned. "Frisk..."

"Besides, it's getting easier to go to school from home anyway. With the Internet, and everything. Some schools do it that way now." He chuckled. "I guess when I have to go, that's probably how I'll do it too."

"Heh. I don't know. I guess that's nice. But I don't really want to be in the house all the time."

"Yeah. I can understand. You'll probably want some friends, huh?"

"Uhh... yeah! I wouldn't mind that."

"Just saying. I bet people would really like you. You could make a lot of friends." He chuckled softly. "I mean, I should know. I really like spending time with you."

"Well... we'll see." Asriel smiled awkwardly. "It would be fun to have friends, I guess. But don't worry, Frisk. I don't think anyone could ever replace you as my *best* friend. I mean that, too."

Frisk smiled.

Asriel chuckled. "It's funny, Frisk. I was afraid of breaking their hearts. But I guess the opposite happened after all. You just can't assume things like that."

"Yeah."

"But, anyway. I'm glad that I *have* parents. It really means a lot. I know they love me, and that they're there for me." Slowly, his smile faded as he turned and looked at Frisk. "I wish someone could have been there for you, too."

Frisk rubbed his shoulder. "You're sweet. But I told you not to worry about that."

"Yeah. Still, though..."

Asriel leaned against his friend, letting out a sigh. A few more moments went by. Suddenly, he started to laugh. "Haha... you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I just realized it. I mean... I keep crying about things. I can't help it sometimes. But at the same time... I don't really feel sad." His smile grew, as he laughed some more. "Isn't that weird?"

Frisk chuckled softly. "Well, how are you feeling then?"

"Well, I mean... I remember everything. Being a flower, and all." A pause. His voice dropped. "I really hated it, Frisk. I hated being that way. I just felt... dead inside. But now, it just doesn't seem so important anymore. Even in spite of some of the dreams I've been having, I don't remember the bad parts so much."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah."

Asriel looked down at the ground. "I thought I was going to be that way forever. I didn't have any idea I could ever be myself again. But I was wrong, Frisk. You showed me I could. I'll never forget what you did for me."

Frisk turned to face him. He put his hands firmly on Asriel's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You did it yourself. That's what I wanted you to understand. You had it within you all along."

Asriel looked at him in return, shaking his head. "No. Maybe that's what you think. But really, I couldn't have done it without you. You believed in me."

He then reached up and put one of his own hands on Frisk's shoulder. "See, Frisk, I've been thinking. I think you and I are a little different that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think you like to do things yourself. You like to be independent. And to be honest, maybe I need to be that way a little more. I need to be able to solve my own problems." He paused. "But, I think it's important to let others help you too sometimes. Maybe you should do that more often."

"Maybe."

Asriel returned Frisk's gaze, looking at him in the eyes and squeezing his shoulder some more. "And you still haven't told me what I can do to help you. I still want to do something nice for you too."

"I know, I know. I will, though."

"You had better!" He grinned. "I mean, it's the least I can do. I know you care a lot about me. I'm really not that special, you know."

Frisk shook his head. "Being special has nothing to do with it. I just wanted you to have the same opportunity everyone else did."

"Yeah, I know. But you matter too, Frisk. I don't ever want you to forget that. I want to be here for you, too."

A knock on the door. "F-Frisk? Uhh... everything okay?" Alphys poked her head in. "I just... oh! Hi, Asriel."

"Hey, Alphys." He smiled meekly. "Yeah, everything is okay."

Frisk looked up at Alphys. "He's been having some bad dreams."

"Oh... I see. Well... I hope you feel better! I mean... and it's good to see you!"

"I will. Thanks. It's good to see you too."

"What are you doing, Alphys?" asked Frisk.

"Me? Well, I just... I was just looking at my manga. I was about to make some noodles. There's supposed to be a Manga Matsuri soon! I kinda want to go to that. But, uh... anyway. I heard some talking, and I didn't know what was going on. And... I thought I'd check and see!"

"Thanks. How's the Japanese practice?"

"Uhh... hi-hinpan ni benkyou shimasu! I think. A-heh. I mean... that means I study a lot. I don't know if I'm really getting that good though. But... I think I can say that much!"

Frisk chuckled. "When we go to Japan, you'll need to stay close by me. I don't want to get lost."

"O-okay! I'll do that." She glanced around nervously. "I mean... anyway. I didn't want to keep you. I should probably go do what I was doing!"

"Okay. Thanks for checking on me. I appreciate that."

Alphys left. Frisk returned his attention to Asriel. Asriel leaned against him and sighed dreamily.

"Thanks for talking with me. I feel better now." He laughed. "I still don't want you to let go though. I mean... I know you *have* to eventually."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Can I?"

"Why don't you get some rest? It's kinda late. Maybe tomorrow we can do something fun." Frisk yawned. He stood up and shut down his computer. "Think about what you might like to do, okay?"

"Yeah. I will." He smiled. "Thanks, Frisk."

"Of course. I know things will get better. If you need someone to talk to, just let me know, okay?"

"I will."

As Asriel drifted off to sleep that night, he thought about what they could do tomorrow. A snowball fight was out of the question. It was warm outside, and there wasn't any snow.

But that just meant there were lots of other possibilities too.

END

Thanks so much for reading! Love it? Hate it? Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
